Cuatro
by DaniellaWeasley
Summary: Un nombre, cuatro temores, y ¿Cuatro capítulos...? Esta historia son pequeños one-shots desde el punto de vista de Tobias, te recomiendo que si no haz terminado de leer la trilogía no lo leas, posiblemente no incluya spoilers, pero solo para estar segura.
1. Uno

**Nota del autor: Como recalqué en mi primer fanfic, debo de dejar de hacer esto. Pero es inevitable, cada que me obsesiono con algo termino escribiendo.**

**Como sea, si ya haz leído Leal/Allegiant, el último libro de esta saga, creo que compartimos dolores. Pues a mi me dejo en depresión y llore por una semana. Sé que los estoy aburriendo, así que espero que les guste. **

**No se olviden de comentar a ver que tal les pareció.**

**Por cierto, no planeo continuar esta historia. Solamente serán pequeños one-shots y posiblemente sean solamente cuatro como su nombre lo dice. Sin embargo, si la respuesta no es positiva, posiblemente lo deje en uno.**

**Disclaimer: Ah, y como se habrán dado cuenta, Divergente no me pertenece, ni mucho menos Cuatro. :(**

* * *

-¡Cuatro!

Alguien gritó en el comedor de osadía. Reconocería esa voz donde fuera, _Zeke_. Se levantó de la mesa de los iniciados y se dirigió con sus amigos. Zeke había sido su amigo por dos años, a pesar de que al principio no hablaban mucho por miedo de tener que abandonarse si alguien no pasaba la iniciación. En la mesa se encontraba Zeke, junto a su hermano. Quién lo reconoció fácilmente por las fotos que su amigo tenía en su departamento; junto al hermano de Zeke estaba Lauren, quién también entrenaba a los iniciados, solo que a los nacidos en osadía, de frente estaba una chica que Cuatro también conocía: Shauna, demasiado bien para su gusto. Zeke no paraba de hablar de ella cada que podía, ambos parecían gustarse, sobre todo por esas pequeñas miradas que se lanzaban que no pasaban desapercibidas.

-Hey, Cuatro, éste es Uriah-. le señala al chico a lado suyo. -Es mi hermano menor-. Cuatro asintió, claro que se parecían. -Es muy tonto, debo advertirte Luaren-. Uriah le dio un golpe amistoso.

-¡Hey!, no es verdad. Hola soy Uriah, el increíble y sexy hermano de éste-. dice señalando a su hermano. Cuatro sonrió un poco, pues no quería mostrarse amble con un iniciado para arruinar su reputación del famoso Cuatro, que al parecer Zeke lo notó.

-Hey, mira ahí esta Marlene, deberías ir con ella-. Uriah asintió captando la indirecta y se dirigió a la mesa de los iniciados, Cuatro lo siguió con la mirada al ver que el moreno no se había sentado con la chica que Zeke le había señalado, sino tomó el lugar que él antes ocupaba, con la chica de Verdad y la_estirada_. Su mandíbula se tensó y apretó sus nudillos, no le gustaba que el hermano menor de Zeke estuviera hablando con la estirada, ni siquiera que la mirara. Lauren volteó la mirada para ver hacia donde su compañero estaba mirando.

-Escúpelo ya-. Cuatro miró confuso a la chica. -Vamos, soy mujer. Sé muy bien que estás distraído.

-¿De qué hab...?

-Te gusta la estirada-. le interrumpió Lauren.

-No sé de que me estás hablando, Lauren-. respondió rápidamente tratando de evitar el tema.

-¡Venga, Cuatro!, a no ser que mirabas a la bocona de Verdad, cosa que no es posible, sé que te gusta la estirada-. Cuatro dirigió la vista hacia la chica que lo miraba profundamente. -Además...-. Siguió diciendo Lauren. -Vi como la mirabas cuando cayó en la red. No fue como miraste a las demás iniciadas-. en su voz se podía demostrar algo de resentimiento. -También vi como te miraba ella, cuando estaban hablando. Es como si no te tuviera miedo, ¿sabes?, pensé que solamente era cosa mía al ver que tu también la mirabas así, pero no soy la única que lo piensa-. negó un poco con la cabeza y dirigió su mirada hacia Zeke.

-A mi ni me miren-. contestó al ver que sus dos amigos buscaban su apoyo.

-No estoy interesado en una estirada, Lauren-. Señaló un poco rígido. -Deja el tema ya-. ordenó con su voz de instructor.

-Mierda Cuatro, solamente deja de hacerte el duro. Al menos acéptalo, ¡Soy tu amiga!-. La chica se miraba algo dolida, ya que ella siempre le contaba a sus amigos todo, pero al parecer él no tenía la confianza suficiente para contarle algo tan insignificante.

Bueno de hecho, no tan insignificante. Teniendo en cuenta que él nunca había estado enamorado.

-Vamos, no es como si estuvieras enamorado de ella-. habló por primera vez Shauna. -Solo... interesado.

-Claro que estoy interesado-. soltó de repente. Ambas chicas se miraron confirmando sus sospechas. -Es la primera saltadora...-. siguió diciendo, esta vez titubeando un poco. -¿Quién no estaría interesado en la estirada debilucha que saltó primero que todos?-. preguntó firmemente, contento por haber inventando una excusa suficientemente buena.

Shauna suspiró y Lauren negó con la cabeza, ambas se dieron por vencidas y dejaron el tema al ver que era imposible tratar con él.

-¿Que hacías en la mesa de los iniciados?-. preguntó Shauna. Cuatro se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. Zeke levantó una ceja, le debía una explicación.

-¿Qué?, a partir de ahora soy su instructor. Quiero conocerlos.

-Es la primera vez lo que haces-. recalcó Shauna. -¿Seguro que querías conocerlos a todos, o a la estirada?-. Cuatro le lanzó una mirada de advertencia. La morena suspiró. -¿Y...?, ¿Cómo son?

-Ellos son...-. comenzó a decir suavizando la voz un poco. -Bocones-. Todos rieron. -De verdad, no puedo si quiera decir dos palabras porque uno de los de Verdad abrirá su bocota para preguntar algo-. soltó un gruñido.

-Parece que necesitarás un poco de paciencia. ¿Por qué lo haz hecho?-. pregunta Lauren. -Quiero decir, ¿Por qué aceptar ser el entrenador de los iniciados?

-Venga Lauren, pensé que tu me entenderías-. suspira. -Es divertido ver sus caras, ¿Saben?-. Todos asintieron sonrientes.

-Teniendo en cuenta que tú eres su instructor, no me sorprende que estén... intimidados.

Zeke miró a sus amigas y luego a su amigo, quizás no estaría tan mal molestarlo un poco...

-Miren eso-. señaló a la mesa de los iniciados, específicamente a Tris hablando con Uriah. La rubia reía sobre algo que Uriah le contaba. -Creo que la estirada no es tan seria como pensaba-. comentó mirando a Cuatro de reojo, quien comenzaba a ponerse algo rojo del coraje.

-Sólo se necesita al chico indicado para hacer reír a una estirada-. señaló Shauna a lo que todos, excepto Cuatro, rieron.

-Hacen linda pareja-. contestó Lauren entendiendo el propósito de todo. -Creo que pronto tendrás una cuñada, Zeke-. Shauna soltó una carcajada al ver la cara de molestia de Cuatro, quien ya había apartado la vista.

-Les he dicho que dejen el tema ya. No quiero oír de la estirada, no estoy interesado en ella, así que superenlo.

-Nadie está insinuando nada, pero...

-Me voy-. Cuatro le dio una última mordida al cupcake que había estado comiendo, y se fue del comedor molesto.

* * *

**Cuatro POV**

_-Sólo se necesita al chico indicado para hacer reír a una estirada._

Mierda Cuatro, contrólate, lo están haciendo intencional. Solamente quieren provocarte. No digas nada, solamente sigue comiendo, así no sospecharan nada.

_-Hacen linda pareja._

¡Cállate Lauren! No van a parar.

_-Creo que pronto tendrás una cuñada, Zeke._

De acuerdo, este es el colmo, no van a parar de molestar hasta que no los detenga.

Esto es todo, no puedo seguir escuchando esto.

-_Les he dicho que dejen el tema ya. No quiero oír de la estirada, no estoy interesado en ella, así que superenlo._

_-Nadie está insinuando nada, pero..._

No. No puedo seguir aquí escuchando sus comentarios sobre la increíble pareja que formarían y sobre la increíble cuñada que Zeke tendrá. La estirada ni siquiera tiene una idea de lo que es el amor, no sabe lo que es ligar con alguien, no tiene idea de nada. Vamos contrólate. Debo hacerlo.

-Me voy-. Genial, ahora me creerán un gallina. Lo único que necesitaba. Escucho las risas detrás de mí, pero no me importa. Debo salir de aquí lo antes posible, solamente escucho una última cosa.

_-Le haz dado justo al clavo, felicidades Zeke._

No. Esto no se va a quedar así.

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Para ser sinceros, no me satisface por completo, pero este es solo el principio, pronto tendré mejores ideas lo prometo. Muchas gracias por haber leído :) **

**Por último una pregunta para ustedes, Si ya terminaste de leer esta trilogía, ¿Qué tal te pareció el final?. Espero su respuesta, besos.**


	2. Dos

**Nota del autor: **Hola! Quiero decirles que estoy muy agradecida por sus reviews, los contesto al final a todos. ¡Muchísimas gracias!

Solamente quiero decirles que este capítulo no me gustó mucho, pero les prometo que el tres va a ser mucho mejor, al final del capítulo les dejo una pista.

Gracias por leer.

**Obviamente los personajes no me pertenecen. Son todos de Veronica Roth.**

* * *

**Cuatro POV**

¡¿Por qué no podía entender?!

¿Por qué no se daba cuenta de que él solo quería protegerla?

¿Por qué?

La estirada no tiene nada que reclamarme, acabo de salvarle la vida y ella me compara con Eric. JA.

De acuerdo, quizá tirarle cuchillos no fue algo que definitivamente hubiera querido hacer, o muy romántico, pero tenía que hacerlo.

Ya era suficientemente malo que Eric sospechara.

He estado lanzando cuchillos las últimas dos horas, pues necesitaba una distracción. Por lo menos los iniciados ahora están dormidos y no van a molestar hasta mañana.

Lanzo con fuerzas cada uno de los cuchillos, acertando siempre en el centro e imaginando que la diana es Eric.

Estaba tan concentrado lanzando cuchillos, que no me dí cuenta de que alguien más estaba en la habitación.

-¿No deberías estar dormido ya?-. preguntó una voz que podría intimidar a cualquiera, pero a mi no.

-Debería preguntarte lo mismo.

-Soy líder y puedo hacer lo que quiera, incluso ordenarte ir a dormir-. Gruñí un poco, por supuesto que no me gustaba que Eric me dé ordenes.

Eric es la persona más sádica que conozco, además de que abusa de su poder, como siempre.

-¿Que necesitas?-. pregunto en mi voz más tranquila, tratando de permanecer calmado. Eric sonríe un poco, lo que significa que esto no puede ser nada bueno.

-Solo quería felicitarte-. Ensancha su sonrisa al ver que yo no contesto y lo miro confundido. -Ya sabes... Deben de estar muertos del miedo-. Oh, claro. Los cuchillos. Lo que había estado tratando de olvidar por las últimas dos horas y ahora me lo recuerda. Gracias Eric.

Asentí un poco para seguir con mi trabajo, que ahora gracias a su presencia, se vuelve un poco incómodo.

-¿Sabes...?-. Mierda ¿Va a seguir hablando? ¿Qué más quiere? No le presto atención y continuo-. Creí que te interesaba uno de los iniciados-. Fue suficiente para atraer mi atención y desviar por completo mi mirada. Él sabe, sabe que siento algo. Sabe que siento interés hacia alguien. Lo sabe. Lo sabe. Sin embargo, solo me dedico a decir:

-¿De qué hablas?-. Obviamente debería actuar desinteresado, pero creo que podría causar que se vea más obvio. Sin embargo, sé que si me muestro confundido, probablemente deje el tema.

-Ya sabes-. vuelve a sonreír. -Con la estirada-. Me mira expectante para ver que reacción puedo tener. Finalmente me decido a sonreír y negar un poco con la cabeza.

-¿Es broma, verdad?-. Se encoge un poco de hombros. -Ten por seguro que si estuviera interesado en alguno de ellos, definitivamente tirarle cuchillos a la cabeza no sería una opción.

-Solo quería asegurarme de que estuviera equivocado-. me contesta tornando su mirada en una mas seria. -No quisiera que el resto de los iniciados bocones duden de nuestro sistema-. Ahí esta su lado erudito que había tratado de ocultarse. -Por que, sería lamentable que crean que usamos el favoritismo...-. Sigue diciendo. -Lo que menos quiero causar, es que se queden con la impresión de que deben acostarse con el instructor para tener una mejor calificación. ¿Cierto?-. Debe estar bromeado, ¿A caso cree que me he estado acostando con una iniciada?, y lo peor, ¿Una estirada?

-Esto es innecesario, Eric-. Suelto de pronto, me había sido imposible contenerme. Ya no podía. Solamente quería que se fuera y me dejara en paz. -Todo mundo sabe que no usamos el favoritismo. Además, no me estoy acostando con nadie, solo para aclararte-. Eric alza una ceja, todavía duda. Ninguno de los dos dice nada, hasta que por fin contesta.

-Bien. Esperemos entonces que capten el mensaje-. Obviamente no se va a disculpar por haber dudado de mi y mis iniciados. -Ah y... esperemos también que atiendan tus necesidades pronto-. contesta soltando una sonrisa burlona y dando una media se dirige a la salida del cuarto.

Me quedo parado, observando como se aleja y pensando en lo que me ha dicho. ¿A que se refiere...?

Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda.

Le he dicho que no me estaba acostando con nadie, debía haberle dicho que no estaba con ningún iniciado.

Siento mis mejillas arder, no sé si sea por pensar en esto o por darle la satisfacción a Eric de avergonzarme. Antes de salir se da la media vuelvo a escuchar su voz.

-Y cuatro... no te olvides de usar protección.

Debió haber visto mi cara porque soltó una carcajada.

* * *

**Hola Otra vez, bueno, quiero decirles que en el capítulo fui muy grosera, ni siquiera me presenté:( **

**Soy Daniella, y soy de México. Me encanta escribir y leer. Acabo de terminar de leer The fault in our stars, y ya se imaginarán como me siento. Si quieren saber más de mi lo pueden encontrar en mi perfil.**

**Contestando reviews:**

**BooksLover1603: **¡Hola!;muchísimas gracias por decirme todo esto, la verdad yo también quería un poco de un triángulo amoroso pero desgraciadamente no fue así. Y por supuesto que te entiendo, cada que leo el final lloro como no tienes una idea:(, gracias por tu review, espero seguir leyéndote:)

** 46: **Hola, ¿Verdad que es hermoso que Cuatro sienta celos? Dios, me lo imagino cada vez y de verdad me encanta :), muchísimas gracias por lo que me comentaste de verdad, me sirve mucho. La verdad no se me da bien lo cursi, aunque me gusta leerlo a veces al momento de escribirlo simplemente me da nauseas. Te agradezco que sigas con la historia :) besos.

**Ale: **Hola, bienvenida. Muchas gracias por tu review, espero verte en el próximo capítulo, saludos!:)

**El próximo capítulo tratará de la escena en la que Robert reconoce a Tris cuando hacen una visita a la valla, pero desde el punto de vista de cuatro.**

**Gracias por leer y no se olviden de comentar! **


	3. Tres

**Nota de la autora: Hola a todos, les agradezco muchos sus reviews, contesto todos los que me han dejado al final. Espero que disfruten este capítulo.**

**Al final les dejo el adelanto del último capítulo.**

**Muchas gracias a todos**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, yo solamente les doy otra historia.**

* * *

**Cuatro POV**

-¿Beatrice?

Escucho que alguien pregunta, es un chico de cordialidad. Tiene el pelo rubio rizado y una nariz medio ancha.

Ni uno de mis iniciados se llama Beatrice, por lo que es raro que el chico se dirija a nosotros. El chico salta del camión y se dirige a Tris, me tenso automáticamente. Vacila un poco, pero finalmente se acerca y la abraza. Aprieto con fuerza mis nudillos para evitar hacer una tontería.

Así que Tris viene de Beatrice.

Interesante.

Ahora entiendo por que quiso cambiar su nombre. Beatrice suena muy... abnegado.

Escucho que me llama alguien, Noah. Era uno de mis compañeros en mi clase de iniciación. Desgraciadamente para él, no pudo entrar en los cinco primeros, sin embargo, él insiste en que no es tan malo.

JA. Si claro. No es por ser malo, pero digamos que este trabajo no es la mejor definición de lo que hacemos en osadía.

Me alejo un poco de los iniciados para saludarlo y hablar un poco, sin embargo no me concentro mucho en su plática, pues intento oír la conversación del chico y la estirada. No es que me importe, solo que podría resultar peligroso.

¿Quién será?

¿Será su primo, hermano, conocido, vecino... novio?

Claro.

Por supuesto, claro que Tris pudo haber tenido un novio. ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió?

_Quizá por que es abnegada y no demuestran su amor, duh._

Finalmente, Noah deja de hablar y se disculpa un momento para después dirigirse al camión. Por lo que me quedo solo, finalmente puedo oír la conversación.

No sé muy bien lo que pasa, pues me perdí gran parte de la conversación, pero soy consciente de que Molly y Tris están discutiendo.

-No es necesario molestarla-. interviene el chico. -Soy Robert, ¿Y tú?

-Alguien a quien no le importa tu nombre-. responde Molly. - ¿Por que no vuelves a tu camión? Se supone que no debemos confraternizar con los miembros de las otras facciones.

Por más que odie admitirlo, Molly tiene razón.

-¿Y por qué no te largas tú?-. le contesta la estirada, obviamente irritada.

-Claro, no quiero interponerme entre tu novio y tú-. le contesta sonriendo.

Al escuchar la palabra "novio" aprieto mis nudillos tan fuerte que soy consciente de que empieza a faltar oxígeno en mi circulación. Aprieto la mandíbula.

_Tranquilízate. Tranquilo. Debes estar tranquilo. No hagas ni una tontería. _Me digo a mi mismo.

-Disculpa haberte dejado Cuatro. Max me ha encargado supervisar el camión, está un poco paranoico... ¿Te encuentras bien?

-¡¿Qué?!-. le preguntó, aunque en vez de sonar como pregunta sonó como si fuera uno de esos _qués _irritados. -¿Qué?-. vuelvo a preguntar suavizando su tono de voz. Esperaba su reacción, me mira apretando sus labios y luego sonríe.

-¿Te gusta, verdad?

De acuerdo, ¿Tan obvio soy? Es la cuarta persona que se da cuenta. (Claro sin contar a Zeke, que nunca se habría dado cuenta a no ser que alguien -Lauren- lo grite a los cuatro vientos)

-¿Qué? ¿Hablas en serio?-. Noah levanta las cejas, sabe que no le puedo mentir. -¿La estirada?, ¿Estás de broma?-. Noah suelta un suspiro y se ríe un poco.

-Solamente... ten cuidado, Cuatro-. me dice dándose por vencido, es obvio que no va a lograr que lo admita. No estoy listo para admitirlo en voz alta. -Si alguien se entera...-. se tensa un poco y baja el volumen de su voz. -Si alguien se entera, las cosas pueden salir mal, tanto como a ti para ella-. asiento un poco, pues sé las consecuencias. -Aunque peor para ella, sabes que los rumores corren rápido, y si ella logra entrar al complejo no creo que quieras que los demás piensen que ella solamente logró entrar gracias a ti-. Sé que Tris se molestaría mucho si alguien pensará lo mismo que Noah me acaba de decir. -Se ve que te importa mucho. Fue bueno verte Cuatro, nos vemos.

-Gracias Noah, por... el consejo. Adiós-. me despido para regresar con los iniciados. Al parecer el tal Robert y Tris siguen hablando, camino un poco más lento para alcanzar a escuchar algo.

-Además, Robert, mi objetivo en la vida no es simplemente... ser feliz.

¿De qué habla? ¿Ser feliz? ¿Quién no quiere ser feliz? Es básicamente lo que el ser humano busca toda su vida. Pero al parecer, Tris es diferente. Ella piensa diferente, y eso me gusta.

-Bueno, pero ¿no sería más fácil?

Tris no logra responder, puesto que el le toca el hombro y se voltea hacia el camión.

Me dirijo hacia ella, que sigue mirando el camión en el que "su amigo" acababa de irse.

-Me preocupa que tengas cierta tendencia a tomar malas decisiones-. le comento cuando llego a medio metro de ella.

-Fue una conversación de dos minutos-. me contesta cruzándose de brazos.

-No creo que por ser más corta resulte menos mala.

Mierda, soné como un novio celoso. No debería de haber dicho eso.

No puedo evitarlo, pero al mirarla toco el rabillo de su ojos morado con la punta de los dedos. Ella echa la cabeza hacia atrás pero no aparto la mano, no puedo. Ladeo un poco la cabeza y suspiro.

-Si aprendieras a atacar primero, quizás lo harías mejor, ¿sabes?-. le digo.

-¿Atacar primero? ¿Y de qué me va a servir?-. me contesta a la defensiva. Trato de contener una sonrisa, siempre cuestiona todo para ser una estirada.

-Eres rápida. Sin consigues dar unos cuantos golpes buenos antes de que sepan lo que está pasando, podrías ganar-. respondo, me encojo de hombros y dejo caer la mano. Había comenzado a ponerme algo nervioso, -algo muy raro en mi- y no quería que ella lo notara. Tris no dice nada, solamente me mira, creo que sé lo que está pensando...

-Me sorprende que lo sepas-. comenta en voz baja-, Teniendo en cuenta que te largaste a la mitad de mi única pelea.

¿Se dio cuenta? ¿De verdad notó que no estaba ahí?

Así que... no era el único observando a alguien.

Trato de decir algo, pero no puedo pensar claramente en estos momentos.

Sin embargo, sé que no debí irme. Pero no pude evitarlo. Al verla ahí, débil, me sentí impotente, incapaz de hacer algo para defenderla.

-No era algo que deseara ver.

¿De verdad acabo de decir eso? Tris me mira confundida, es obvio que solo he logrado confundirla más.

¡¿Qué pasa conmigo?! Hoy no he estado controlando la mayoría de las cosas que salen por mi boca.

-Parece que ya ha llegado el siguiente tren-. añado aclarándome la garganta, tratando de ocultar mi nerviosismo. -Hora de irse, Tris.

Desde este momento sé que hay algo mal conmigo.

Algo que no puedo controlar.

No es una simulación cualquiera.

Y estoy consciente de lo que es.

_Beatrice Prior_.

* * *

**Bueno como podrán darse cuenta, en este capítulo cuatro admite que le gusta algo de ella, pero no completamente ella en sí, no se si me doy a entender. Ya que para mí, Cuatro comenzó a sentir interés en ella desde el inicio, pero cuando admite que siente algo por ella es después de la escena de los cuchillos. A propósito, planeaba hacer el próximo capítulo de esa escena, pero Veronica Roth ya lo hizo por mi, por lo que obviamente no puedo lograr algo mejor que eso. **

**En fin, contestando reviews:**

** 46: **Hola:) obviamente, Cuatro es de Tris para siempre jaja, Muchísimas gracias por todo lo que me comentaste, de verdad que si es lindo tener esta relación autor-lector, me gusta saber lo que ustedes opinan, y no puedo esperar a que salga la película de tfios! :)

**BooksLover1603:** _Wow, _¿De verdad eres de México?, es bueno saber que alguien de mi país también lee mis historias :), jaja gracias a ti por comentar, nos leemos pronto!

**Caro: **Hola y bienvenida :), me alegro que te haya gustado, y con todo esto que me haz dicho, precisamente pienso lo mismo que tú. Todavía tengo esperanza de que la autora reviva a Tris o bien que todo haya sido una simulación. La escena de la tirolesa me mató por completo, cada que la recuerdo lloro como no tienes una idea, muchas gracias por tu review, espero que sigas leyendo el resto de la historia. Besos.

**Anita Bananita:** jaja, en ese caso creo que leeré tu historia de final alternativo!, yo también estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo:(, nos leemos pronto gracias! :)

_El siguiente capítulo trata de la escena en la que Cuatro está un poco ebrio, no puedo esperar a escribirla y compartirla con todos ustedes. _

No quiero ponerlos sentimentales, pero... será el último capítulo. Pero no se preocupen, que se me acaban de ocurrir unos cuantos one-shots e incluso podría publicar una historia. Nos leemos pronto, muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews! :D


	4. Cuatro

**Nota de la autora: ¡Hola!; quiero agradecer a todas las personas que han seguido esta historia. Se los agradezco muchísimo por haber estado desde que empezó. Pues, hemos llegado al final. Por un lado estoy muy feliz porque es la primera historia que termino (llámenme mediocre si quieren, pero la verdad, a veces pierdo la inspiración y no puedo continuar. Literalmente no puedo, no es que no quiera. Creo que se me dan mejor los one-shots), pero por otro lado me deprime un poco que haya acabado.**

**En fin, me estoy poniendo sentimental, así que... Sé que es algo corto, pero la verdad siempre quise saber el punto de vista de Tobias en esta escena, por eso pensé... ¿Por qué no? **

**Espero que les guste**

**Ah y por cierto, este es el capítulo CUATRO 4**

**Divergente es de Veronica Roth, yo solo modifico un poco la historia**

* * *

**Cuatro POV**

El comedor de Osadía es algo nos diferencia de las otras facciones. Todos celebran, gritan, ríen, conviven. Es algo hermoso que he tenido la oportunidad de observar en los últimos dos años. Me dirijo a la mesa en la que se encuentran mis amigos. (Sí, los molestos amigos que me molestan con la estirada). Zeke, Shauna y Lauren se encuentran en la mesa en la que siempre nos hemos sentado. Cuando llego todos me miran.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Zeke tiene la idea de tener una pre-fiesta de iniciación.

Pongo los ojos en blanco. Zeke es muy conocido por lanzar las mejores fiestas aquí sin motivo alguno, sin embargo son casi cada semana, menos en la iniciación, pues los iniciados podrían distraerse.

-Va a ser pequeña-. asegura Zeke. _Si claro_. Es lo que nos ha asegurado los últimos dos años desde que consiguió su apartamento.

-Mejor hay que reunirnos en el pozo, cerca del abismo.

Nuestro lugar de reunión siempre ha sido ese, asiento un poco con la cabeza, me agrada la idea. Así Zeke no podrá invitar a gente desconocida (TODO el complejo mejor dicho).

Zeke gruñe un poco, no le gusta la idea, pero con tal de ver a Shauna estoy seguro de que irá.

-Bien, le diré a los demás-. Accede Zeke finalmente.

* * *

He perdido la cuenta de cuántas cervezas he tomado, incluso bebí un poco de un líquido extraño en una botella, cortesía de Zeke.

-...entonces, mamá creyó que Uriah no estaba interesado en la mujeres...-. Zeke ha estado contando una historia sobre él y su hermano y no he parado de reír, incluso tengo que sostenerme del barandal para recuperar el equilibrio. La historia ni siquiera es tan graciosa, pero el alcohol me ha estado afectando al igual que a todos los demás.

A lo lejos veo a un grupo de mis iniciados, la bocona de Verdad, Will, Al y... Tris. Ni siquiera sé si es ella, todo se ve un poco borroso.

-¡Tris!-. grito antes de que pueda asimilar mis pensamientos.

Will y ella se miran sorprendidos. Me aparto de la barandilla y me dirijo a ella. No estoy pensando con claridad por lo que no sé que demonios estoy lo que hago sale como un impulso. No estoy viendo a ni uno de mis iniciados, solamente a Tris, por lo que probablemente nos estén observado, pues ya no escucho los pasos de Al con Christina sobre su espalda.

-Pareces distinta-. es lo único que logro decir. Pero es verdad, hay algo en ella diferente, y eso me gusta.

-Y tú-. me contesta algo risueña. -¿Qué haces?-. me pregunta.

_Coquetear contigo. _

-Coquetear con la muerte-. contesto simplemente, creo que no soy capaz de admitir que estoy interesado en ella en voz alta ni siquiera borracho. Me río un poco. -Beber cerca del abismo, probablemente no es buena idea.

-No-. coincide conmigo. De repente la noto algo nerviosa, me gusta eso de ella. La miro fijamente y bajo mi mirada a su clavícula, hay tres cuervos, lo miro por unos segundos, no lo había notado.

-No sabía que tuvieras un tatuaje-. le miro la clavícula tratando de ponerla más nerviosa.

Le doy un trago a mi botella tratando de averiguar qué significa.

De repente lo recuerdo: la simulación.

-Es verdad, los cuervos-. le digo. Miro de espaldas a mis amigos, que al parecer se han olvidado de mí, ya que se dirigen a otro lugar, probablemente al departamento de Zeke para una fiesta improvisada. -Te pediría que vinieras con nosotros, pero se supone que no debes verme así-. suelto de repente, no sé de dónde ha salido eso, pero creo que algo dentro de mí agradece a Zeke por darme la botella, pues sin ella, creo que no hubiera podido decir nada de lo que he dicho.

-¿Cómo? ¿Borracho?-. me pregunta.

-Si...,bueno, no-. me corrijo inmediatamente. Se supone que no deben verme quebrantando las reglas, debo de ser como una especie de soldado, pero en estos momentos solo puedo pensar, _¡Al diablo las reglas!;_ suavizo un poco mi tono de voz. -Real, supongo.

-Fingiré que no lo he visto.

-Muy amable de tu parte-. le respondo, no puedo evitarlo así que me acerco a ella y veo que se tensa un poco. Me gusta ponerla nerviosa. -Te veo muy bien, Tris.

Tal vez ella piense que todo esto tiene que ver con que estoy poco consciente de las palabras que salen por mi boca, pero en esta ocasión, estoy totalmente de acuerdo conmigo. _Después de todo mi subconsciente es parte de mí. _

-Hazme un favor y aléjate del abismo, ¿de acuerdo?-. se ríe un poco.

Dios, amo su risa.

-Claro-. _Lo que sea por ti. _No puedo evitarlo y le guiño un ojo, lo que provoca una sonrisa por su parte.

No aparta la mirada de mí hasta que su amigo Al, la lleva cargada.

Me dan ganas de golpearlo, pero tengo que contenerme, no cometeré más estupideces.

Por supuesto que no soy el único en notar que Tris es diferente, es obvio que también siente algo por ella.

Así que no soy el único que está interesado en ella...

Ya veremos quién ríe al final, _Al_.

* * *

**Bueno, esto fue todo. Gracias a todas las personas que me han apoyado a lo largo de esta historia, se los agradezco como no tienen una idea. La verdad ustedes son mi motivación para seguir escribiendo cada día.**

**Solo quiero compartirles algo rápido. **

**Cuando comencé a leer divergente, la verdad yo pensaba que iba a ser Tris/Peter y después no sé porque, pensé que era Tris/Eric. La verdad se me hizo muy raro, pero entonces descubrí que Tris y Tobias son la pareja perfecta, de verdad me hubiera gustado verlos juntos. En fin.**

**Contestando reviews:**

**Viv: **Muchas gracias :), a mi tampoco me gustó para nada el final, espero leerte pronto!

**Caro: **Hola cariño, muchas gracias por haber estado desde el inicio, te lo agradezco mucho, es increíble que hayas seguido a la larga. Muchísimas gracias y no te preocupes, por supuesto que seguiré escribiendo. De hecho ya tengo uno casi listo, espero que les guste :)

**46: **Lo sé, es hermoso cuando está celoso jaja, Muchas gracias por tu review, fue una gran motivación para seguir, espero que te haya gustado y que haya cumplido con tu expectativas :)

**Una vez más gracias por todo, espero sus reviews nuevamente aunque no podré contestarlos. Un agradecimiento de mi parte, los leo pronto! :)**


End file.
